Entregando informes
by artemisa twin
Summary: Marion debe de dar parte de la ultima mision de las Hannagumi que ocurrira en la tienda del gran Hao


Disclaimers: los personajes no me pertenecen, se me ha ocurrido esta idea después de leer un fic "suplícame" de Nozomi Black, por si alguien le interesa es un Druna y esta súper bien, por lo que no se si como esta escrita por favor digamen lo que les parece.

Espero que disfruten.

Entregando informes:

Después de terminar el ultimo trabajo al que habían sido enviadas el trío de la flor volvió al campamento, como Marion era la mas ingenua de las tres las otras dos la convencieron de que fuera ella la que le diera el informe a su amo.

La joven rubia se dirigió a la tienda del castaño, mientras sus compañeras se iban a darse un baño para relajarse, al entrar se encontró a Hao muy concentrado en unos mapas que tenia sobre la mesa central, este elevo su mirada para ver al intruso, al ver a la rubia sonrío como lo hacia cada vez que algún seguidor entraba a su tienda después de una misión.

-¿espero que todo os haya ido bien?

-Mari y sus compañeras realizaron el trabajo que el señor Hao las ordeno.

-me alegro, ¿pero por que has venido sola?

-Kanna y Matti querían darse un baño antes de ir a descansar para estar preparadas para el próximo trabajo.

-esta bien, también puedes ir a relajarte.

La joven se dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir de la tienda, por lo que el castaño no aparto la vista de ella, dándose cuenta por primera vez del cambio en el cuerpo de aquella pequeña niña italiana, sus piernas eran largas y a vista rápida firmes, pero y sus muslos, ¿Cómo eran sus muslos? Esta pregunta se formulo en su cabeza ya que no podía verlo porque que se encontraban ocultos bajo ese vestidito negro que siempre llevaba, siguió subiendo rápidamente la vista, para poder observarla entera antes de que saliera de la tienda, aun a través del vestido podría intuir que su trasero era redondo y firme, debido a todos lo entrenamientos físicos que había realizo, entonces su curiosidad entro en acción y la llamo.

-Mari

-Si señor Hao- dijo volteándose hacia el.

El amo del fuego no perdió segundo y deposito sy mirada en los pechos, que gracias al movimiento de volteo de ella, eran mas notorios, no eran demasiado grandes, se veía que estaban en proceso, pero si con el suficientemente tamaño para jugar con ellos, entonces una idea nació en su cabeza para poder observarles mejor.

-Podrías acercarte a ver estos mapas de la aldea apache.

-Lo que usted ordene, señor Hao.

Ante la sumisión de ella algo dentro de el le recorrió desde su cuero cabelludo hasta su miembro que empezaba a palpitar ante sus pensamientos.

Ella se coloco enfrente de el y se agacho para poder observar mejor los mapas de encima de la mesa, dándole una buena vista del interior de su vestido, suficientemente grandes para que no entren los dos en una mano y tener que utilizar las dos y por sus respuestas a los movimientos de su dueña, muy maleables.

Junto con la visión y sus pensamientos acerca de tocar los pechos de ella su miembro ya se encontraba preparado para entrar en acción, palpitando fuertemente para que el gran shaman no pudiera contenerse.

se levanto de su asiento, sin que la joven absorta en los mapas lo notara, posecionándose detrás de ella dejando espacio para que su miembro no la tocara y ella no saliera huyendo a la primera, paso sus fuertes brazos por la cintura de ella haciendo que esta diera un respingo y girara la cabeza hacia el.

-Mantén la posición necesito probar una cosa.

-Marion hará lo que el señor Hao la diga.

de nuevo ante las palabras de ella su miembro palpito mas fuerte, haciendo que sus brazos cambiara de dirección dirigiéndose a sus firmes piernas, levanto la falda del vestido suamente, pero manteniendo el contacto con la piel de ella que se tenso bajo sus manos, cuando este ya se encontraba en su cintura sin molestar, introdujo sus manos en el interior de las piernas de ella pudiendo acariciar así los muslos de la joven, haciéndola soltar un suspiro el cual le excito aun mas, dirigió una de sus manos hacia el jardín secreto acariciándolo por encima de su ropa interior, acelerando la reparación de su poseedora y la palpitaciones de su amigo que imploraba ser liberado. Siguió acariciándola un rato mas notando como su ropa interior se iba humedeciendo, hasta que el dolor en su parte baja se lo impidió, por lo que se coloco sobre ella para acercar su boca a su oreja y susurrarle.

-veamos cuan fiel eres, ¿me darías todo?

-a Marion no le satisfaría mas que entregarle todo lo que tiene a su señor.

Tomando su respuesta al pie de la letra se incorporo nuevamente, obligándola a ella mantener la posición, se deshizo de su capa y se desabrocho los pantalones banajodoselos junto con los boxer, volviendo a su posición inicial detrás de ella bajo la cremallera de su vestido, mientras realizaba esto frotaba se pene contra la intimidad de ella.

Paró un poco para observar la escena, la rubia se encontraba con los ojos cerrados intentando mantener la respiración, se mordía el labio inferior lo que le indico que ella también disfrutaba de esto tanto como lo estaba haciendo él, los tirantes se deslizaban pos sus hombros dejando ver el comienzo de sus pechos, no aguanto mas, la mando apoyarse en los ante brazos y deslizo sus braguitas por sus muslos, poso sus manos en las caderas de ella y de una simple estocada se encontró dentro, haciendo que la joven soltara un grito de dolor, espero un poco para que ella se acomodara a el y una vez que esto ocurrió comenzó a embestirla primero suavemente, mientras su manos se introducían en el vestido de ella para acariciar sus pechos por encima del sujetador, el cual no ocultaba la erección de sus pezones, los cuales pellizco con suavidad provocando que un leve gemido escapara de los rojos labios, esto libero a la bestia que estaba conteniendo en su interior y comenzó a embestirla fuertemente, los gemidos de la chica inundaban sus oídos excitándole cada vez mas aumentando así la fuerza de sus embestidas, por fin llego el clímax profiriendo en un sonoro gemido el nombre de ella.

Se mantuvo en esa posición unos minutos disfrutando del calor de la italiana, con un poco de pesar se separo de ella, colocándola lentamente todo el vestuario incluido también el suyo, cuando hubo terminado la volteo hacia el, para observar el sonrojado rostro de ella, que tenia la mirada clavada en el suelo, tomando su mentón, la elevo para que quedara a la altura de la suya.

-Espero que hayas disfrutado tanto como yo.

-Marion siempre disfruta de la compañía del señor Hao y Marion se alegra de que el señor Hao la haya elegido.

-Me alegro- sonrío- desde hoy serás la encargada de traerme todos los informes de las Hannagumi ¿te parece?

-Marion estaría muy orgullosa de hacerlo, pero Marion le gustaría que fuera en un lugar más cómodo, a Marion le duelen los brazos.

-Todo lo que mi flor me pida- sonrío por ultima vez antes de besar los rojos labios de ella introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad de ella.


End file.
